A Lifetime of Vicissitude
by daffodil431
Summary: Vicissitude- Unexpected changes and variability. This pretty much describes the Potter-Weasley household. Join our heroes on their third year at Hogwarts! Cast: Albus- theatrical, speech-making drama, Scorpius- Self-satisfied primadonna, Rose- Snarky Know-it-all, and many more!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: It'd be creepy for me to express how much I'd love to own all the Harry Potter characters. So I won't. I'll just say, it makes me very unhappy that I DON'T own Harry Potter.**

**Sniff.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so I know I didn't say anything about it in this chapter, but Rose is in Ravenclaw, along with Maggie Zabini.**

Oh, and this is Lily's first year at Hogwarts, so it's Albus and Rose's third year, and James's fifth year.

Enjoy!

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" Lily shrieked as the five of them piled into the family's car and started off towards King's Cross Station, "I'm finally going to Hogwarts! Oh, I can't believe it!"

Albus suppressed a wince, albeit with difficulty. Lily's voice rivaled a Mandrake's, and that too on a good day. Unfortunately, she knew about that, and took pleasure in exploiting everyone's aversion to her voice in extraordinary ways. Even Scorpius Malfoy, his best friend, was impressed with her frighteningly charming manipulative skills.

Albus, as a Slytherin himself, was convinced his sister would end up in Slytherin as well. He had a bet running with his brother James, who insisted that his baby sister would follow him into Gryffindor.

It was a long ride to the station, and the two boys had to endure their sister chattering happily away about how much fun she would have at Hogwarts. Albus suspected that his parents had put up a quieting charm so that they wouldn't be able to hear Lily in the front. He cursed them savagely in his head.

When they finally parked at King's Cross Station, Albus stumbled out of the car with intentional excessive force, blinking furiously in the light. "Freedom!" he cried, tossing his head back with a pained expression on his face, "Freedom from the oppression! We shall no longer be a slave to volume and succumb to the horrors of high pitch. And to all those who dare oppose us, I say thee, NAY! There is no force on heaven or earth strong enough to-"

He was cut off when his mother shoved him none-too-gently forwards, saying, "Get."

He scowled at her for interrupting his speech, but turned around and marched into the station angrily, clearly expressing his annoyance with her disruption.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Why must he be so dramatic?" She whispered melodramatically to her husband.

"He got it from you," he replied, grinning at her affronted face.

"Daddy, daddy, I'm going to Hogwarts!" Lily shouted joyfully, grabbing his hand and dragging him forwards.

"That's nice sweetheart," Harry managed, struggling to keep his glasses on his face, "But you do know, I _am_ the one who enrolled you, so I'm well aware that-"

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" Lily sang, as if she hadn't even heard her father. Harry sighed.

When they got to Platform 9 ¾, they found Hermione and Ron already there, fussing over their children. Well, Hermione was fussing over their children, kneeling in front of Hugo. Ron was just looking at her, amused.

"Okay, so you've got plenty of extra quills right," Hermione was saying as they made their way over to them, "Oh, I can't believe my little baby's going to Hogwarts!" She threw her arms around Hugo and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Mum," he said, turning slightly red, "Mum, seriously, I'll be fine."

"He's right, 'Mione," Ron said, chuckling slightly, "Half the school's populated with Weasley spawn. I'm sure they'll all look after him."

Rose rolled her eyes and then caught sight of them. "Albus!" she smiled at him.

" 'Lo, Rosie," he grinned at her, "Have you seen Scorpius?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "As soon as you see me, the first thing you ask about is Scorpius?" She says in mock anger, "We haven't seen each other in how long?"

"About a day," Hugo answered.

"Less, actually," Albus amended. Rose huffed dramatically. **(AN: Kinda taken from Psych- best TV show evahhhh)**

Rose opened her mouth to speak but was immediately cut off when a brown fuzzy fluff ball attacked her, screaming a high pitched war cry. Albus recoiled in fear and stared wide-eyed at his cousin being ripped to pieces by the… thing.

That later turned and revealed herself to be Maggie Zabini.

Rose squealed and hugged her best friend back, the two of them jumping up and down together, squealing at the top of their lungs.

Albus covered his ears desperately. "Oh, the horror!" He cried in pain, sinking to his knees, "The pain, the terrible, terrible, pain!"

"Get up, Albus," he heard a voice snap behind him, "You're going to get your robes dirty- who knows how many people have done who knows what on these floors- and they you'll probably catch a disease and then you'll die and then I'll have to sit next to Nott at the Sytherin table."

Albus didn't move from his position, just smiled at up his best friend. "Well, nice seeing you again Scorp," he grinned up at him, "How long has it been?"

"About a day," Scorpius said dryly, grinning back.

"Less, actually," Rose put in, smirking.

"Naturally," a voice from behind them said, "Considering you cretins are over at my house at every waking moment."

"I doubt you'll ever be able to call that place a house, Mister Malfoy," Albus said cheerfully, getting up from the floor.

"Ferret," Ron said in greeting, extending a hand.

"Weasel," Draco nodded at him, shaking his hand, "Potter." Harry nodded solemnly back at him, barely fighting a smile.

"Draco, did I take my lip gloss with me when we left?" Astoria said, walking up to them, rummaging through her bag. Then, she looked up and saw Ron, who seemed to shrink back from her. "You!" she glared accusingly at him. Ron winced. "You- you _Weasley_, you! What did you think you were doing? I get that you wanted a nice weekend before Hogwarts, but that is no reason to leave work without handing in your paperwork!"

"Well, you see, Tori," Ron stumbled, "I actually _had_ finished most of it-" Hermione looked amused.

"Do you know how much trouble I had with your work?" Astoria screeched, "And then, I tried to get into your office, and your bloody door freaking cursed me! I had to go to St. Mungos!"

Ron winced again. "Yeah, sorry about that. We're just kind of paranoid-"

"Paranoid?" Astoria was furious now, "That's not paranoid, that's downright bloody crazy! I don't know what in Merlin's name you were expecting. Now, _I'm_ expecting your paperwork on my desk Monday morning, along with a letter to my superior, apologizing, and saying that it was all your fault, and poor little Tori Malfoy had nothing to do with it, and the Ministry should totally pay for the hospital fees!"

Ron nodded frantically.

Draco looked at his wife, confused. "But the hospital didn't charge us," he asked slowly, "Because I'm the Head Healer."

She grinned slyly. "But the Ministry doesn't know that," she smirked.

"Freaking Slytherins," Ron groaned, and then found himself apologizing profusely once again when both Albus and Scorpius began glaring at him.

"Alright," Hermione said, cutting everyone off, "Now that you're all done being splendid examples for the children," Everyone had the grace to look sheepish, and Hermione continued, looking at the six kids, "We should probably get you all on the train." Then she looked up at Astoria, a bit weakly, and said, "We're still on for tomorrow, right?"

"Oh, of course!" Astoria beamed, "I'll be by your house at ten tomorrow!"

"Thank goodness," Hermione sighed, "What with the kids out of the house, a spa day is just what I need."

"Wait, where did James go?" Hugo asked tentatively, looking around.

"Who cares?" Lily squealed, "We're going on the Hogwarts Express, the Hogwarts train, that'll take us to _Hogwarts_!"

"Well, it's not going to take us to Tanzania, now, is it?" Scorpius crossed his arms and scowled. He never had the patience for Lily's bubbly demeanor.

Lily, acting as if she never heard Scorpius, grabbed Hugo by his arm and dragged him onto the train, the two First-years waving eagerly at their parents as they left.

"Okay, we'd better go too, then," Rose said, smiling at her parents, "Bye everyone!"

Albus sunk to his knees once again, beginning his theatrical speech. "Farewell, my loved ones," he sighed dramatically, "For we have come to the point at which we must part. But never think that I will forget you. Nay, how can one possibly forget those who have provided for him, gave him nourishment, helped him-"

He was cut off when Scorpius grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up roughly, saying, "For Merlin's sake, that ground is so dirty!" Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed both boys by their elbows, pulling them onto the train, Maggie following behind them, chattering away happily.

**Reviews are food for the soul. And if my soul doesn't get food, it will die. You REALLY don't want my soul's death on your conscience, right? Thennnnn…. Review!**


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER 2

Once on the train, the children split up, Rose and Maggie going to meet their other friends at some predetermined compartment, and Albus and Scorpius walking aimlessly down the corridor.

"Hey, isn't that Tony?" Albus asked, craning his neck to look at the compartment in front of them, "Let's go join them!"

The two nonchalantly barged into the compartment where Anthony Boot was sitting with Balthazar Zabini, twin brother of Maggie Zabini.

"Who is it?" Balthazar said sarcastically, "Oh, it's Al and Scorp! Come in!" He scowled at them.

"Well, it's bloody fantastic to see you too, Zabini," Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Alright, settle down people," Tony, the voice of reason sighed, "We were just talking about electives. You know we can choose our classes this year. What are you guys planning on taking?"

"Well, I'm going to take Care of Magical Creatures," Albus said brightly, "And I was kind of having trouble in deciding between Divination and Ancient Runes."

"Care of Magical Creatures," Scorpius sniffed, "Rolling around in the mud. No, I'll be taking Ancient Runes and Arithmacy."

"Arithmacy's supposed to be hard," Balthazar put in, "So I'm sticking with Divination and Care of Magical Creatures."

"That's great!" Albus grinned at his friend, "Hagrid'll be great as a teacher!"

"What about you, Tony?" Scorpius asked, leaning back in his seat.

Tony shrugged. "I dunno," he said, "I thought I'd take Divination and Muggle Studies."

"Muggle Studies?" Balthazar grimaced, "Why in Merlin's name would you want that?"

"My mum's muggleborn, right?" Tony explained, a grin spreading across his face, "And when we go on vacation to muggle places, it'd be nice to have something to talk to the muggle girls about."

"Oh, speaking of vacation," Albus suddenly spoke up, "I'm meant to ask you lot to come to our house for New Years' Eve, since my dad wanted us all to invite our Hogwarts friends. Mind you, pretty much everyone else in my family'll be inviting their friends, so most of Hogwarts'll be there."

"Right, and New Years' Eve is almost four months from now, Albus," Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Albus looked down sheepishly, "My dad was kind of peeved last year when I waited until New Years' Eve morning to owl you all."

"Yeah, so was mine," Scorpius smirked, "He went on and ranted about how Potter's spawn are just are irresponsible as Potter was back in school."

Balthazar snorted. "Potter spawn," he snickered.

"Speaking of Potter spawn," Tony said casually, leaning back in his seat, "I heard your sister's starting Hogwarts this year, right?"

"That's right, why do you ask?" Albus said suspiciously. Tony had a notorious reputation for being a _little_ too interested in the ladies.

"No reason," he shrugged, a small smirk forming on his face. Albus scowled briefly at him before the boys continued their conversation and, soon enough, made it to Hogwarts.

They passed the time during the Sorting the way most of the school did. Scorpius and Albus were playing a game of wizards' chess. There was just a minor complication.

There was no chess board.

But that is not problem for Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter.

They are perfectly capable of playing a game _without _chess pieces. You know, just imagining the board and pieces. They were talented like that.

The thing they had issues with, however, was agreeing.

"Ha, got your bishop! Check!"

"What are you on about, Potter? My bishop wasn't even there."

"Don't lie Malfoy, that's at least a check."

"If you had been paying attention, Potter, I had executed a castle some three moves prior to yours."

"You daft bugger! Stop changing around the pieces!"

"_I'm_ changing the pieces? Well, how's _this_ for changing the pieces!"

"You prick! How dare you! Fine, two can play at _that_ game!"

If anyone at the Slytherin table had looked over at that point, they would see Albus and Scorpius sitting on either side of the table, glaring furiously at each other, their hands moving frantically across the table, apparently moving imaginary chess pieces haphazardly.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Scorpius swept his hand across the table in one movement, essentially sweeping all the chess pieces off the table.

"Well, that was rude," Albus whined, crossing his arms and glaring at his best friend.

"Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter." The two turned to see Professor McGonagall looking at them disapprovingly. "If you two are done acting like raving lunatics, would you mind if we continued with the Sorting?"

Albus grinned cheekily at the Professor and Scorpius managed a curt nod before McGonagall sighed and returned to the reading of the names.

"You two are such pricks," Balthazar rolled his eyes at them.

Albus grinned a bit before jumping in his seat and turning his attention to the Sorting. "Oh, bugger, did Lily come on yet? I'd hate to miss her Sorting because Scorpius was being stupid." He glared at his friend again.

"I beg your pardon," Scorpius sniffed, affronted, "It's not my fault that you can't keep the chess pieces straight in your head.

"You sister didn't come on yet," Tony cut in, "Trust me, I'd know if she did." He added with a wicked grin.

Albus shifted his glare to Tony, who didn't even really react.

"Lily Potter!" McGonagall shouted from the center of the Great Hall. Albus's head snapped forwards as he watched his sister nearly skip up to the front. Lily sat down and yanked the Sorting Hat from McGonagall's hands onto her head. Albus looked at James, and gave him a challenging stare. James grinned back at his brother.

Lily was sitting under the hat for a bit. Sometime in the middle, her face changed, hardened, and she looked a bit menacing.

_This is it! _Albus cheered to himself,_ This is when the Hat gets that she's a Slytherin and I win the bet! Oh, I can't wait! The things I could go with twenty galleons! I could get so much candy from Honeydukes! I could get that broomstick servcing kit! I could get-_

"RAVENCLAW!"

_What?_ Albus looked up to see Lily brightly skip off to the Ravenclaw table, with Rose cheering loudly and giving her a big hug.

Albus sulked and moaned for a while, before he locked eyes with James across the Great Hall. He saw James get up and make his way towards him, so Albus got up as well and the two boy met in the middle.

"So, it looks like you didn't win the bet," Albus said confidently, smirking at his brother, as if he had won.

"Neither did you," James pointed out.

"True," Albus deflated, "So what do we do now? Who gets the money?"

"I think I should!" Lily suddenly popped up between them, startling the two boys.

"What?" James burst out.

"I think _I_ should get the money," Lily repeated, studying her nails nonchalantly, "It's only fair."

James and Albus just gaped at her. Lily waited for a few seconds before rolling her eyes and sticking her hands out expectantly. The boy just stared at her for a while before sighing and pulling out ten galleons each, placing them grudgingly in her palms.

"Spectacular!" she squealed happily, "I knew Ravenclaw was a good idea!"

"Wait, Lily," James asked suspiciously, "You _asked_ for Ravenclaw? Why? To get the money from us?"

"Nooo!" Lily said unconvincingly, "Of course not! I did it because I knew that ravenclaw's when I belong! You know, learning, knowledge, all that." And she skipped away.

The two boys stared after her for a while, dumbfounded, before Albus turned to James with a smirk, saying, "What did I say? Slytherin."

James grumbled and, without another word, returned to his table.

Albus grinned to himself and walked brightly over to his own table, acting like he had NOT just lost 10 galleons to his conniving little sister.


End file.
